regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Blue Part 1
Weapon Blue Part 1 is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains. Synopsis Code Blue are got a message from the Rooters and Hydra they gonna meet them at Null Void. Meanwhile, Secret Team and Guardians of the Galaxy set off to find Code Blue and land themselves in the Null Void! Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Dan Zembrovski': You know, it was great for helping people. *'Randy Cunningham': Yep. It was awesome. *'Captain America': Everyone, we got a message from the Rooters and Hydra. *'Kevin Levin': What did the Rooters want? *'Iron Man': They want to meet us at the Null Void. *'Captain America': Come on, let's go to the Null Void. Avengers, assemble! *(At Silver Spoon Cafe, we see Secret Team at the Silver Spoon Cafe and Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Earth) *'Black Widow': Guardians of the Galaxy, what are you doing here? *'Rocket Raccoon': Well, we're here to visit Earth and got a message from Code Blue. *'Black Cat': What's it said? *'Star-Lord': It saids "Code Blue are gonna go to the Null Void and find Rooters and Hydra at the Null Void." Help us to find Code Blue. *'Quake': We're in. *(Back with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': How are we gonna get to the Null Void? *'Rigby': A Null Void projecter. *'Spider-Man': Good idea. Let's go. *'Nova': Are you sure, where the Rooters and Hydra are? *'Power Man': Yes. *'Falcon': To the Aven-Fleet! *(Code Blue got to the Aven-Fleet and the Aven-Fleet flies to the Null Void) *(At Milano Star Ship) *'Lucy Mann': Are you sure, where Code Blue are at Null Void? *'Gamora': Yes. We gonna find them and fast. Where's Code Blue? *'Star-Lord': Null Void. Let's go. *(At Null Void) *'Servantis': Welcome, Code Blue. *'Roberto': So, you the one who give us a message? *'Crossbones': That's right. We got show you this. *'Pedro': What is it? *'Swift': The Fold are nanite-controlled. They consist of thousands upon of heroes, and others, all controlled by special nanite machines that are linked together in a hive mind. *'Nikko': So you and Hydra designed the nanites as a way of controlling heroes. *'Servantis': That's right. We all going to need all your help in a fight against the common storm. *'Crossbones': Henchmen, attack! *(Hydra Henchmen attacks Code Blue and knocked out and grab the Code Blue to the experiment room) *'Servantis': Tell us, what you got? *'Crossbones': We got Fang powers and Helheim's Fruit for Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie. *'Servantis': Good, good. Now then, first the injection on Code Blue. *(Hydra Henchmen injects Code Blue with a Fold) *'Servantis': Now, the Fang powers and Helheim's Fruit for Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie and Yuuya. *(Crossbones, Bill Billings and Swift puts Fang powers on them and put Helheim's Fruit on Mordecai's mouth and turn into Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead, Fang Worm, Fang Inves, Fang Fangire, Pantheras Fang and they transform back into Mordecai, Rigby! Jeannie and Yuuya) *'Troll Moko': Wh- What did you do to us? *'Howard Weinerman': It's-- It's like a million of bells stop. *'Servantis': We inject you with the fold and give Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata and Lucas Won Kren the Fang powers. *(Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I. spied on them and runs away) *'Swift': Incoming! *'Servantis': Code Blue, keep them busy. *'Nova': Our pressure. *(Secret Team and Guardians of the Galaxy arrives) *'Groot': I am Groot. *'Drax': Surprise! *'Iron Man': You made some bone head it too. *'Star-Lord': It's good to see you, too. *(Code Blue are becoming the Fold) *'Adam Warlock': You're bad now? *'Fold Hawkeye': Yes we are. *'Jane': What did they do to you *'Fold Spider-Man': The Fold. *'Fold Falcon': We're in our Rooters' suit. *'Quasar': In that case. Let's fight! *(Secret Team, Guardians of the Galaxy and Fold Code Blue are fighting each other) *(Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I. got to the Milano Star Ship and hide) *'Wendy': Guys, we have to treat! *'Star-Lord': She's right. Run! Retreat! *(Secret Team and Guardians of the Galaxy got to the Milano Star Ship and flys away) *'Servantis': Now complete your mission. *'Mordecai': Hunt them down. Hunt them down, and destroy them! *be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited